


And so it started

by cuddle_me_carl



Series: 30 Day Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Pre-Castiel/Dean Winchester, Probably ooc i dgaf, They are Both Dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 21:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddle_me_carl/pseuds/cuddle_me_carl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean moves to a new city.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And so it started

**Author's Note:**

> Day One Prompt: Beginnings
> 
> (Haven't written in ages, forgive me for the millions of errors...)

Everyone always says new beginnings are great. Fresh start, new things, whatever. But, moving to a different state and trying to find where to fit in, is still terrifying.

As intimidating and scary being in a new place, Dean Winchester would survive. He could deal with the stares and whispers until his label of ‘new guy’ blows over. It wouldn't take long, people get bored and new gets old real quick, or so says Dean’s experience. People tend to get over things with in a few weeks or so, and by then he would be comfortable at the shop and be too busy to notice anyway.

The city Dean lives now, is quite large and loud. Constant events being thrown by the city, invites piling up on his doorstep. But he doesn't have time for much of it. He has to get his shop running and ready to be open for business. He's on track, but needs to keep his focus, can't let all the new surroundings and people distract him for very long.

Until he does.

One morning after he's been here for a month or so, there is a knock on his door. Dean looks through the peephole to see nothing but black hair. When he opens it though, a man just shorter than himself tanned slim but muscular and very attractive, stands before him. The man is a little fidgety, nervous Dean assumes.

“Hello, I'm Castiel. I noticed you moved in a little while ago, and I wanted to say hey and welcome you. But I also didn't want to be intrusive so I waited...sorry...I'm just rambling now.” Castiel speaks with a rumbling voice and his hands. As the words spill out of his mouth his hands moved every which way until one ended up in a pocket and the other shyly scratching his neck. His voice and his actions completely opposite, and incredibly dorky and even cute.

Dean couldn't help but smile.

“Hey Cas, I'm Dean. Dean Winchester. Would you like to come inside?”

Castiel blushes, but nods and walks into Dean's home.

“Would you like something to eat or drink, or anything?” Dean welcomes Castiel into his home, easily. As if Castiel was a long lost friend. Maybe Dean had gone soft. Or he was just lonely...but Cas seems like a nice guy. And he is the first to make an effort to get to know him instead of just staring.

They talk and snack and drink, getting to know each other, until the sun’s set and the moon's come out. It isn't until Cas looks up at the clock that he realizes how late or how dark it is now. A deep blush turns his cheeks.

“I don't want to out stay my welcome.” Cas starts to get up from the couch they've been sitting at comfortably for the past few hours. Dean following suit and laughing.

“No worries, Cas. You're welcome here. I mean. We've talked for hours and I feel like I've known you my whole life…” Dean blushes now, arm raising to scratch his neck in embarrassment. “Shit. Sorry that's cheesy and probably really lame.”

Cas smiles, gummy and honest. “It's okay Dean. I feel the same way. Maybe we could hang out or whatever. Whenever you're free. I know you're busy with the shop, but I'd love to spend more time with you, if that's alright.”

“That sounds like a plan, Cas.”

Dean smiles and walks Cas to the door. Watching as Cas walks across the street and down a few houses to get to his own home.

  
The next few days Dean is either at the shop working or with Cas. They are together so often, when people see Dean alone the second question they ask is ‘where's Castiel?’ or something along the lines. It's interesting. Dean's really only been close to his brother Sam, a few close friends here and there, but Castiel is different. He seems to understand what Dean needs. When he needs space or when he needs a hand. Or when Dean's full of bullshit and isn't saying what he actually wants, Cas gives him what he needs. And it's a great feeling, having someone. Dean has come to learn, maybe new beginnings really are as good as people say they are, even if they are intimidating at first.


End file.
